


Your Child Broke into My Apartment Again

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Galran!Keith, Galran!Shiro, Horrible babysitters, Hurt/Comfort, Janitor Lance, Knitting, M/M, Single dad Shiro, background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance didn't know how it happened. He was pretty positive and 100% sure that he went to bed alone. So when he woke up to a crying Galran cub under his covers his first thought was. "Oh No, what happened." The second thought was. "The fuck?" And the last thought was. "Who am I going to stab?"





	1. Pie Stealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalWinterSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/gifts).



> So, My Roommate is a Werewolf has been deleted for various reasons. 
> 
> One of them was the fact that I had too many plot holes in the story. I leggit backed myself in a corner and I felt horrible because it was a gift. So I worked hard on this for a friend because I felt horrible for stopping that story. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this! Sorry!!!! 
> 
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStars

“It looks like it's snowing.” Lance mused, sitting from his spot on the couch as he looked towards the outside. Gentle snow fall cascaded down from the sky, covering everything that it could touch in a nice sheets of snow. Lance stared at it a bit from his tiny apartment, smiling at the gentle fall before he noticed the time. 

With a little sigh, Lance got up from his spot of the couch. Taking his dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. Once that was done, he grabbed his bag and apartment keys before heading out. Already, as soon as he walked out, he could see the bright decor outside of majority of his neighbor's doors. One in particular had cute reindeer all over with a door mat that said 'Go Away'. 

It made Lance giggle every time he saw it, before he rushed away. Going down the hall, Lance took too the stairs and made his way down to the lobby. Once he left through the door, he was immediately greeted with a purple ball of anger. 

“You're late.” the Galran child pouted, making Lance roll his eyes. 

“I'm right on time, you're just early.” Lance informed, opening his bag and handing the child two things. A packed lunch and a small curry bun that he made the knight before and heated up ten minutes ago. The child looked a the two with almost stars in his eyes, packing away the lunch in his bag and taking the breakfast. 

“Keith, doesn't your father feed you?” Lance asked, the two walking down the street to get to their destination. 

Keith snorted ,twitching his ears as he held onto Lance's demanding hand once they came to a street cross. The two looked both ways, before crossing the street with Lancing lifting Keith so he didn't walk into the gross puddle that was at the end. 

“Dad did, but it was just cereal since he was really tired.” Keith informed, purring in delight at the meal. 

“Just like how he never makes you lunch?” Lance amused, though the adult knew that Keith had lunch money in his bag. 

It was a very... unique relationship the two had. Lance had just moved to his new apartment and in fact just moved to the planet Galra just a few weeks ago. The human had found an apartment and job by recommendation from his co-worker/friend. Lance, not knowing anyone besides a few co-workers, decided to just keep to himself for a bit. 

Which ended the day he moved in as he encountered a Galran child, at the window that lead to his fire escape, staring at his recently cooked pies. That Lance had thought it was a starving homeless child on the streets. Until said child stole his pie, climbed down the fire escape and went towards the extremely fancy apartment complex across his apartment. 

The two went into a constant battle as the little shit had comeback several times during the day to steal cooked food from him. Even going to the point of taking his left overs and Lance had to tackle the strong child to stop him from taking another whole pie again. It was at that point where Lance found out... Galran children are strong as all hell. 

Keith had actually swept him off his feet without a sweat and threw him on the couch. Then he proceeded to take the pie and leave. After a week of doing this this fighting, Lance also found out that the child went to school and came back from school the same time he went to work and came out of work. And at the time that poured salt on the wounds, they also took almost the same exact route so Lance had been attacked by the child and have his lunch stolen. 

Lance totally felt like the victim of a bully. 

But, because he's an adult, he decided to just do the thing he's been doing since he grew up and life had thrown everything it could at him. He went with the flow and did things to make his life a little easier. That being making separate meals for the Galran child to take. It thankfully worked and after awhile, Lance learned of Keith's name and a little bit about him. In return Keith got large bountiful meals that filled him up and left him content. 

But... Lance still refused to make pies right now. 

So technically Lance's only friend is a ten year old Galran child. 

“Oh gosh, Jackson would laugh his ass off if he knew about this.” Lance thought, coming to the point where the two went their separate ways. “Be good in school Keith, if anyone tries to rile you up just ignore them.” Lance informed, knowing the child constantly got into fights at school. 

“.... If I do... will you make more curry?” Keith asked, it was innocent and unsure. As if he didn't know what it means to ask for something. Lance didn't know too much of Keith's home life, but it hurt to see him so unsure when asking for something... even though he did steal a shit tone of food from him. 

“Yup, and if you get a good grade on your test this week. I'll make you some dessert.” Lance added, making Keith's cute ears perk up and flap in excitement. With that Keith rushed off, determination set on his features as he ran towards the large school. Lance made sure to watch him get through the gate, before he went to his job. 

Walking through the back doors, Lance placed his hand on the scanner. Waiting for the okay, before going through the open door. With that Lance was started to daydream, mopping floors and cleaning everything he saw. Lance didn't mind being a janitor, sure it wasn't what he aimed for, but it paid awesome money and gave him good hours. 

So Lance did everything 120% and made sure it was all spotless. Besides, insurance was staggering considering he worked for a Military base. “Hey Tersar, new recruits doing well?” Lance asked, looking up from his moping to see the giant Galra. 

“... Well.” the stoic soldier spoke, looking Lance over before moving on. 

Lance grinned, watching the other leave before he continued his cleaning. Lance was able to wiggle into to several of the Galran's lives and while it was always professional, he knew they always treated him softer than most of the others on base. 

“LANCE!” came a shout, making Lance jump from his spot. 

“Speaking of Galran.” Lance sweated, watching one run full speed towards him. 

“Yes?” Lance wheezed, looking at the famous Galran Commander, Sendak with wary. 

“I need you to clean and organize my office now! It seems the one I personally hired can't do it.” Sendak hissed, making Lance want to groan. “You know the reason for that.” Lance informed, getting a warning growl. Lance yelped, taking his things and heading towards the office without another word. But, there was a bit of snickering as soon as he got a safe distance away. 

Lance went into the office and started to clean, knowing just how the Commander liked it. He sighed, looking at the mess of the desk and knowing that the person hired was probably here to get something of the Commander. And no, it wasn't for something nefarious or anything of the sort. Commander Sendak was a very high demanded bachelor and most scrambled to get hired to be his personal janitor in order to grab something. 

The human shivered when he remembered the day he spotted someone running full speed towards him. Holding onto what looked like large shorts and for several Galran Battle Androids rushing behind said culprit. Lance had easily tripped the thief and after that, well Sendak would usually come to Lance in order to clean his things. 

“All set.” Lance spoke, going towards the door just as Sendak came through. 

The Commander looked around, almost looking like he wanted to sigh in relief. With a wave of the hand, Lance was dismissed, but Lance didn't miss the large hand moving over his cart. Leaving behind a tip before he left with the metal door shutting behind him. 

“Just another day.” Lance mused, before he continued on. 

Soon, everything went by in a flash and Lance was out at the meeting spot waiting for Keith. Many of the Galran children lived far and most took the transportation the school offered. But, some walked home like Keith and Lance noticed a small child with round glasses walking with Keith out of the school building. 

Lance smirked, watching the two talk to each other. But, Keith obviously looked a little flustered and it was hilarious to watch. “Ah, young love.” Lance mused, watching the two wave goodbye before Keith ran towards him. 

“So who was that?” Lance asked, watching Keith looked at him warily. 

“Pidge, she's in my class. She's super smart and buildings androids on her free time.” Keith informed, making Lance whistle. The two started making their way home and Lance couldn't help, but mercilessly tease the child. Getting Keith to turn such a deep shade of purple, that he would have though the other was choking if it weren't for the fact that Galran had purple blood. 

When they finally came home, Lance bid Keith farewell with a smirk on his face. Stating that their conversation on Pidge wasn't over. Keith glared, before rushing into his building. If Lance paid a bit more attention, he would have seen how tense Keith was when entering the building.


	2. Boiling in Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to state there is a lot of big things coming soon and changing. I posted everything on my new tumblr just for my works. 
> 
> https://knightnurastar.tumblr.com/post/155282850999/update-and-big-news
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!

“Everything is going well? Are you sure Lance?” 

“Yes, everything is going fine! In fact, I really like it here.” Lance confessed, going around the kitchen as he made the food that was cooking on the stove and in the oven. Every now and then Lance would taste it to make sure the flavor was right before he added a few more things. 

Lance wanted to make sure that it was sweet and spicy as Keith seems to prefer the taste. In the oven cookies in the shape of small little galrans were cooking. Frosting was already made and in the fridge waiting for their turn. He did promise to make Lance curry and dessert if he did well. 

“Alright, if you say so.... Lance... is the reason you moved there because...” 

“I'm going to stop you right there Jackson. My decisions moving here were my own and not because of mom and dad.” Lance informed, making his brother give him a look before he sighed. “Okay, I just worry about you. Kinda a thing an older brother does.” Jackson informed, making lance snort. 

“I know... anyway I gotta get going.” Lance drawled, making Jackson nod. 

“I love you Lance, stay safe.” Jackson informed, making Lance cackle. 

“When have I e--- you know what I love you too! Bye!” Lance hissed, seeing the laughter erupting from his brother before the holo-screen went blank. Lance sighed, rubbing his temples as he went back to cooking. Lance stirred and and shut off the oven to allow the cookies to get a little crispy. Knowing that Keith hated soft cookies with a passion that he'll cry as he eats them. 

Lance winced at that memory as guilt was all over his system. Keith loved his cooking too much to waste it and yet he hated the soft cookie to the point of tears. Lance would admit his love for soft cookies was soon replaced with the love for crispy ones. 

“Speaking of which....” Lance thought, hearing the familiar click of his window. 

“Keith, I'm starting to wonder where your guardians are.” Lance informed, seeing the Galran cub jump into the room. 

He frowned though when he noticed how... subdued Keith was and he turned off the stove in order to reach for him. “Keith... did something happen?” Lance asked, seeing Keith look both sad and enraged at the same time. The cub just shook his head and grabbed hold of his shirt. 

Lance frowned, but didn't say anything as he turned back to the kitchen. As he finished his cooking Keith stuck by his side like the kid was almost super glued to him. And not with the weak as hell super glue, this was gorilla glue stuck. When Lance came to setting the table for them he had to give up and just eat on dinner on the couch. 

“Keith.” Lance started, eating the curry as he watched the other beside him. 

Keith was eating slow, which wasn't unusual but this pace would cause him not to finish until the next morning. It made Lance worry and he wondered what happened to make the usually fire child literally stew in rage and sadness. Thankfully, he was able to grab the others attention with a twitch of the ear. 

“I want you to know... that my apartment is open to you ALL THE TIME.” Lance explained, taking another spoonful of curry and consuming it with gusto. He saw Keith look at him unsure and it made give his most serious face. 

“I mean it. Anytime, even if I'm not here. You're allowed to come here for ANYTHING. Even if it's just to use my bathroom. You're welcome anytime.” Lance stated, making Keith push his curry around his plate. It was silent for a few more minutes and then Lance saw the small smile the Galra cub made. 

“Thank you...” Keith whispered, before he began eating a little more. 

Lance was thankful for this and the two made some small talk. When the Galran left and Lance quickly washed the dishes before he decided to call it a night. Even though tomorrow was the weekend for Keith, he wanted to make some food and snacks just in case the kid decided to take refuge in his apartment. In order to do that he needed to wake up early in order to make everything before he had to go to work. 

So, the adult decided to go to bed early. Washing his face and putting on his pajamas before snuggling under his covers. Almost purring delight at the puffy comforter and the fluffy soft bedding underneath. And what was better was that he was wearing his cute lamb pajamas. Which consisted of a fluffy bottoms that include a little tail and a top with a hood that had cute ears and even little horns. 

“But, no one shall ever know.” Lance thought seriously, picking up his tablet on his bed side and in order to read for a bit. 

To be honest, Lance loved cute things and all around his room were little plush toys and even a cat mug filled with tea sits on his night stand. It's something that Lance isn't... too afraid to admit it though the sheep thing might be pushing it. 

Lance continued to read until his eyes grew heavy and his mind demanded rest. Placing his tablet away, he pressed the panel to shut off the lights and snuggled in the bed. His mind eventually resting along with his body allowing Lance to slip into good sleep. 

But, the sleep was disturbed when something didn't feel quite right. It was like something was screaming in Lance's mind to wake up. So he did, blinking awake and noticing how the room was still dark and looking over at the clock Lance could still see it was early in the A.M. 

Lance frowned wondering why he woke up when a soft noise grew louder and something wrap pressed against his back. Startled Lance froze going still and trying to be calm as he listened to the sound closely. It was muffled and yet Lance could distinctly hear the soft cries of someone crying. Carefully, he turned around and pulled the covers up to see... 

“Keith? What are you doing here?” Lance whispered, startled to see the other crying. But, Keith didn't answer and instead launched himself at him. Gripping at his fluffy shirt and currying his face into his neck wetting his skin with his tears. Lance gently cradled Keith in his arms and started cooing to him as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Keith, talk to me please.” Lance begged, running his hands through the others fur and rocking them back and forth. 

“..... Babysitter.....” Keith whispered, and Lance went still. 

“What, what did the babysitter do?” Lance, pulling Keith a bit to look him over. 

“..... she brought in people into my home... she's not suppose to do that. Dad said so and she did then it got loud and scary.” Keith informed, making Lance process the information. 

One everything computed, Lance felt a rage that was the strongest he ever felt. Keith stared in awe at the livid look Lance's eyes had and instantly reach out to touch Lance's face. The adult allowed this as he made their way out of bed. Lance holding onto Keith tightly as he slipped on his comfortable slippers and headed towards the doors. 

He didn't see the lights that flashed outside his window or the shouts that could be heard. Instead, he calmly opened his apartment door and left with his precious cargo. The few neighbors that walked out of their apartments instantly rushed back in at first glance on the human. When Lance came outside and started walking over to Keith's apartment buildings was he able to see the full commotion. 

All over the place were the special Galran military units. Battle Androids were guarding every corner and many soldiers were rushing around frantically. But, Lance couldn't care less as he stomped his way over towards the building. The few that saw Lance didn't even stop him and instead gave him space as he stomped his way over. 

“Lance!” came a shout and Lance looked over to see Sendak making his way over. 

“Lance! What are you doing outside on-.... Keith.” Sendak stopped, noticing the star eyed child as he continued to look at Lance. 

“Where... IS HE.” Lance asked, through gritted teeth. Letting Sendak have his livid look that made the Commander look at him in surprise and... a bit of pride. He jerked hi thumb towards another figure walking back and forth shouting orders to anyone around him. 

“Over there.” Sendak smirked, watching as Lance stomped his way over. 

All those who witnessed the transaction waited with excitement. 

This was gonna get good.


	3. Face of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sluggish updates. Getting used to working in the parcel position of my job along with doing school and work again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

As Lance approached Keith's father every logical thinking went out the window. Keith, the small cute Galran child that he's become attached to had gone through something he should have never gone through. He knew something was going on and hated the fact he didn't act on his gut feeling for Keith. 

Yet blame falls onto the father who didn't notice how shitty the babysitter he gave Keith. 

Lance was out for blood. 

When he turned around to spot Keith in his arms there was a look of pure relief. But, before he could even take Keith from his arms did Lance strike like a viper. With as much strength as he can muster he punched the other in the face before yelping as something broke in his fingers. 

“OH QUIZNAK! ARE YOU MADE OF METAL!” Lance cried, cradling his hand to his chest. Keith made a noise of horror and concern as he saw three of Lance's fingers were broken. Instantly bringing the hand into his arms to be cradle with tiny tears rolling down his face. 

“Why do you have my son?!” Shiro shouted, back growling and his eyes flashing a glowing yellow when he heard his son cry. 

“BECAUSE YOU ALLOWED THAT DUNG BEETLE POOP!” Lance shouted, pointing at the scared bunch of galran teenagers. “TO BABYSIT KEITH!” Lance hissed, making Shiro growl as soon as they were in each others faces shouting. 

“DID YOU EVEN KNOW KEITH WAS BARELY AT HOME?!” 

“KEITH NEVER TOLD ME!” 

“OF COURSE KEITH WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!” 

“I KNOW THAT! DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW MY OWN SON?!” 

“I DON”T KNOW IT LOOKS LIKE IT TO ME JERK!” 

The two were heated as they continued to shout at each other while Galran soldiers weakly watched from the side lines. Some though were trying to stifle their laughter as they watched the Champion of Galra get scolded by what looked to be an earth lamb. And yet said lamb was on fire and none wanted to face his wrath. 

Sendak though wasn't like the other as he grabbed a medical kit and marched up to the fighting men. They were so into their fight that they didn't notice the other coming their way as they continued going back and forth with each other. It was like watching a married couple go into a big fight and Sendak didn't know how he felt of that.

Either way he needed to treat the human's broken fingers. 

“....Lance... Lance... LANCE!” Sendak ordered, ears flicking a bit when the two whirled around and glared at him. Both shouting at the same time as they did. 

“WHAT?!” 

“.... Your fingers are broken and need to be treated. Also, I believe Shiro need to speak with his son about the matter of what's been happening at home. And... you should probably get dressed.” Sendak informed, making Lance raise a brow before he looked down. 

Everyone watched human turn red to the face, the ears, the neck and then to his entire body. Gently he placed Keith on the ground who made of a noise of distress when he tried to urge the other to Shiro. But, eventually Keith let go and ran to his father who quickly snatched up his child to comfort and hold close. 

“I better see you make up for this. Keith give him an extreme case of guilt trip for me. Like, pull all the stops.” Lance hissed, before he waved Keith goodbye as Sendak herded him away from the seen. 

Lance sighed as he was herded back towards his apartment and eventually into his home where Sendak diligently treated his broken fingers. After a few minutes everything sunk into Lance and he became more distressed until he was a bundle of mess when Sendak was finished his treatment. 

“Oh my quiznak.... I did that... in my lamby pajamas...” 

“Yes, it was amusing to watch.” 

“.....I just punched Keith's dad in the face... when I don't even know him...” 

“... Lance you realize that Keith's father is the Champion of Galra right?” 

“He's a what now?” Lance wheezed, look at Sendak with fear while the other looked at him in amusement. Lance felt a cold feeling consume him as he groaned and wondered if this was how he was going perish. For doing that to the Champion is basically tormenting a predator to eat you. 

“Sendak! What am I going to do?!” Lance asked, while the Commander snorted. “What are you going to do for work tomorrow?” Sendak countered back making Lance screech as he stared at his fingers before he stared at Sendak. 

“How am I going to work! What would I even say! Hi! Sorry I can't come into work today as I broke my finger by punching your champion!” Lance shouted, running back and worth as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. A part of him thought about calling his siblings and yet he instantly perished the thought. What would they say if he told them everything? 

“We can always get your fingers healed by the druids.” Sendak remarked, crossing his arms as he watched the human fret. Yet, it seems that Lance was too far gone as he started spouting all sorts of scenarios. Some getting more creative than others and some Sendak stowed away for his enemies for the human had some pretty good ideas. 

With a sigh Sendak pulled out his communicator and summoned a druid to the apartment. Though, he thinks he'll allow a few paid days off for the other. It wasn't because he was becoming soft, no, he just wanted to ensure his office stayed clean to the only one who wouldn't steal from him. 

Of course not because he was becoming attached to the cub like human. 

“Why do I feel like absolute food goo?” 

“That the usual reaction many have after being healed by the druids. But, at least your finger is healed.” Sendak informed, shaking his head with a sigh. It had been a few hours since Lance had been healed. It seems Sendak was right in making calls for Lance's paid days off as the human body seemed to react harshly to the druid magic. 

“Ugha... How do you guys do it?” Lance asked, his face flushed. This time it wasn't out of embarrassment instead it was because of a fever that Lance was sporting. As soon as the healing session was done Lance started to grow weak and soon a cold washed over him. 

The druid stayed for a little longer in order to make sure there be no other reactions to the magic before giving the other instruction to take rest and medicine. Sendak watching over the nervous druid's shoulder like a hawk making the other wondered when did the Commander have a child? For his reaction was that of a father to his cub. 

“We do it in order to stand up and fight for the Emperor and for Galra... but it doesn't mean we enjoy it.” Sendak informed, making Lance snort as he snuggled in his blankets. 

“I must head out... but don't you dare think I won't check you to make sure you're resting.” Sendak scolded, making Lance pout. “Fine! It wasn't like I wanted to go out... at least until everyone forgot what they saw.” Lance mumbled, making Sendak to roll his eyes before he reached out to ruffle Lance's hair. 

It was an action that was both surprisingly and yet not un-welcomed. 

With that Sendak left leaving Lance back to his misery. The adult wondered what he should do and decided that resting in his bed and playing video games seemed to be the best bet for now. With a groan he stood up and started heading towards the kitchen in order to make some food before he completely goes into being a lazy potato. 

But, before Lance could even touch the fridge a soft knocking stopped him. He frowned thinking it was Sendak either forgetting to tell him something or maybe leaving something at his apartment. He sluggishly moved towards the door his movement hazy as he made his way. Gripping the door knob and unlocking the locks Lance opened the door only to freeze.

“.......” 

“.........”

“.... I'm not going to apologize for punching your gorgeous steel face.”

“What?” 

“What?”


	4. Druid Magic Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say sorry to everyone who's been waiting for an update! 
> 
> Life is kicking my butt with working additional hours at work and college. Hopefully everything will be okay now! 
> 
> I hope you all are having a wonderful day. 
> 
> I indulged something in here that I've been playing recently. Thought I let it bleed into this chapter. 
> 
> Also getting a little HINT of a story inspired by something. ;D 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay.... this is the weirdest thing ever.” Lance thought, a blanket snugged around him with a cold compress on his forehead. Beside him Keith was playing on his laptop creating a new file in Strawdew Valley with wide eyes. 

It was adorable as Keith started mumbling about how he was going to be the best farmer and adventurer in the game. But, the weirdest part of all of this was that Shiro, Keith's father that he punched in the face, was at his kitchen making him something to eat while getting his medicine ready. 

This was weird for multiple reasons because he had punched the other in the face not too long ago. So this was all very weird. I got even weirder when Lance at one point tried to shut the door, but Shiro shoved it open wrapped him up in blankets before placing him on the couch with Keith. 

“Ugha, I don't understand what is going on.” Lance thought, massaging his temples before he looked over to Keith's game when the child tugged on his sleeve for Lance to watch him play. 

“Hope you like rice porridge.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Lance croaked, wincing as everything seemed to be going down hill. Lance felt his mind was getting foggier and he started to feel so exhausted. He had to give it to the galrans even healing was something so hardcore. 

“Keith, you can pause the game to eat.” Lance warned, making Keith pout. The small galran cub did as he was told and gently paused the game before taking his bowl of rice porridge. Lance made sure that Keith ate a few bites before looking at his own bowl. 

“Huh, we use the same ingredients to make this.” Lance offered, mixing up the contents in the bowl before bringing the full spoon to his mouth. Humming in delight at the soft warm texture of the rice, chicken stock, cheese and honey. 

But, Shiro didn't answer as he watched the interaction between his son and Lance with surprise. The father had never once seen Keith be so at ease some someone else other than him. Sure he's shown some attachment towards Kolivan, Thace and a few others. But, never once has he allowed himself to fully relax unless it was with him. 

It made the Champion all the more curious to know the man who would slap him in front of his troops wearing only lamb pajamas. Which he'll admit in private and only trusted company about how cute that was. 

“I wanted to... say thank you.” Shiro started, watching as Lance stopped his eating to study him. 

“You were right.... I should have noticed something was going on with the babysitter. I should have known Keith wouldn't say anything.” Shiro spoke, his voice level as he looked at Lance right in the eyes who blushed at the intense stare. 

Or it could be the fever. 

Honestly at this point he was really out of it and the situation was too surreal that everything just seemed like a fever dream. But, he knew this was real because he almost burnt his tongue by shoving the delicious food into his mouth so fast.

“I also wanted to thank you. Keith explained to me how well you've been taking care of him. Thank you so much Lance McClain.” Shiro spoke, bowing deep to Lance which Keith mimic. Lance gaped at the two with his throat constricting with the sudden display.

Or yet again that could be the cold... flu... whatever it was that was currently kicking his ass. 

“For Keith... it was no problem. Just don't do it again.” Lance scolded to Shiro before he looked at Keith. “And you, make sure you say something about bad babysitters. I'll come over and kick their butt.” Lance reassured, making Keith give an adorable and yet very evil smirk as he looked at him. 

“Will you do it in your lamb pajamas.” 

“Listen, I like animal. I like cute things. Do not judge me.” 

“I'm so hardcore judging you.” 

“Says Farmer Keith, I saw you constantly look at the costs for a chicken hut.” Lance retorted back, watching the Galran turn a deep violet before he mumbled back into his food. Allowing Lance to grin with victory before he looked over at Shiro and waved him off. 

“So that's that.” Lance mumbled, frowning when he noticed the edge of his vision going dark. 

“Lance? LANCE!” 

But, Lance couldn't answer as he closed his eyes and allowed the sweet embrace of sleep consume him or unconsciousness. Lance thinks it was probably the later because the panic voice before he fell asleep seemed pretty desperate. 

Thankfully, he woke up again feeling so much worse than before with an upset Galra cub sitting beside him on his bed. Lance groaned as he rasped out for water getting Keith to grab the liquid pack and shove it into his mouth almost making the human choke. 

Lance patted Keith's head as he sucked onto the delicious liquid before he noticed something. He felt... cleaner and he wasn't wearing his lamb costume anymore. And while he still felt clammy it wasn't as bad as it should be. 

“Keith.... sweet child.... did you wash and change me?” Lance asked, making Keith shake his head. Lance let out a sigh of relief and was about to ask something else when Keith decided to speak again. 

“No, dad did.” Keith explained, making Lance groan from where he was. Making Keith panic a bit thinking that Lance was going to keel over again. The older one just placed a reassuring hand on Keith's head making sure to scratch the other behind the ears whom hummed and purred in delight.

“Ugha, how embarrassing.” Lance thought, looking around the room to notice a few things. 

The love seat that was in his living room was inside his bedroom with a few blankets messily placed around it. Beside that was one of his smaller tables with little bottles of medicine covering the surface. There was extra liquid packets and what seemed to be a tablet nestled neatly on the side of it. 

Looking at where Keith was Lance notice that the cub must have totally camped out beside him. There was a nest of blankets and pillows at his side. Some he recognized others he did not with a few plush toys strewn about. It was actually adorable and Lance could see a table hold his laptop and 3DS with a few of his game placed about. 

Honestly, Lance wondered how out of it he was for all this to be set up. 

“Keith how long was I out for?” Lance asked, sighing in relief when Keith took off the old compress on his head in order to place on a cold new one. 

“For a whole day. It's 5 in the morning right now and Dad had to leave to give a few reports. So I'm in charge.” Keith stated, puffing out his chest in pride for being given such an important taste. It made Lance want to awe if he wasn't in such agonizing sick pain. 

“Don't you have school?” Lance asked, making Keith look stare at Lance with a bit of worry. 

“It's the long weekend now. I'm going to text dad to tell him your disorientated.” Keith stated, going over to the table of games to grab a tablet in order to send the message to his father. 

“Ugha, big words are giving me a headache Keith. Please use small ones for now on.” Lance whined, making Keith raise a brow before he started typing more into the tablet. “Also intelligence is decreasing.” Keith stated as he typed making Lance twitch. 

“You're so not cute.” 

“You're lying. You call me adorable every two hours or less.” 

“...... So not adorable right now.” Lance grumbled, glaring at the snickering child. After an awkward trip to the bathroom and back Lance was fluffed up on a mountain of pillows so that he would be sitting up. The Holo-TV was on showing some sort of ocean documentary on EmpFlix about Galran sea creatures. 

Which like the planet were all intense and very much terrifying. 

But, it was almost calming to watch as Lance went in and out of consciousness. Every now and then Keith would give him a liquid packet, some pre-made food and disgusting medicine. The latter being difficult for Keith to give as Lance held his mouth shut and only opened when the little cub chomped on his hand. 

On his side Keith was diligently working through Stardew Valley. It was funny to see how much Keith enjoyed it as he played a few adventure games on his 3DS only to stop playing in favor of the farming one. Eventually Keith gave up playing the others entirely and just happily played his file. 

“Lance! I got my first chickens!” Keith stated, his eyes shinning as he showed Lance the chicken coup with two white chicken going around inside. It made Lance smile as he ruffled Keith's hair and gave him a thumbs up before closing his eyes to get some more sleep. 

He wouldn't lie at how nice it was.

For a long time the apartment felt a little cold and lonely. Lance had been so busy he didn't really have time to stylize it nor did he have time to invite anyone over. Well, it was more like he didn't really have anyone to come over. He never realized how much he missed having people around him. 

He felt really nice. 

When he woke up again it was to see Keith snoozing lightly beside him with another documentary showing on the Holo-TV. Also Shiro was sitting on the large love seat going through his tablet and typing down a few things with a serious face. 

“You'll get wrinkles.” Lance informed, his voice soft and sounding so hoarse that it surprised him when he heard it. Shiro stopped his typing to look at him before placing the device down and leaning forward. 

“How're you feeling?” Shiro asked, getting Lance to wince. 

“Everything... hurts...” He spoke, getting Shiro to nod. 

“The druid magic is effecting you more than we thought.” Shiro whispered, guilt on his features as he started messing around with the medicines on the table. Lance rolled his eyes before reaching out to place a reassuring hand on the galran's knee. 

“Don't be... guilty...” Lance grinned, wincing at how much talking hurt and just gave up in speaking for now. His message seemed to come across as Shiro's features eased just a bit. 

Gently Shiro helped Lance consumed the medicines he needed before settling him back down. Immediately Keith clung to Lance's side allowing Shiro to ruffle his hair before leaning him back into the chair. 

“Get some rest. Don't worry about work Sendak already got you paid sick leave.” Shiro informed, amusement lacing his words as he looked at Lance. Lance snorted at the information before he closed his eyes for some much needed rest. 

“This is defiantly nice.” Lance mused, feeling him go into a deep slumber. 

Though, Lance swore he felt a much large hand smooth his bangs away from his face. 

But, that was probably the fever talking.


	5. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is the chapter were some problems will start popping up. 
> 
> I hope I did this good. 
> 
> I'll be honest I rewrote this a few times. And just couldn't seem to be satisfied. I hope you all enjoy this. I really do. 
> 
> I'll do better next chapter!

“Holy crow Sendak! What the hell happened here?!” Lance cried, staring at the state of Sendak's office with an open mouth and surprise. The whole office was dirty and in a state of discord that Lance has ever seen. Papers were scattered on the floor, things were dusty and Lance was sure the goo that was at the corner of the room was moving. 

“You know for the best military in the universe you guys suck at hiring good secretaries.” Lance informed, rolling up his sleeves while Sendak continued to work at his desk. 

“We're finally cracking down on the departments.” Sendak reassured, but aggravation was in his tone. 

Lance had been sick for over a week and when he came back it was to a state of chaos. Soldiers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and higher ups were just shouting at each other. Some were even going into petty fist fights while others were rushing to deliver messages that could have been done by communicators. 

It wasn't until twenty minutes into his shift that Lance found out that an attack was made on the Galra Empire. A trading route was attacked and lives were lost making everyone on edge. It was the reason why Lance had went to Sendak first as he could feel the killing intent rolling out of his room in giant waves. 

“Load that did.” Lance mused, cleaning as fast and as efficiently as he could. Papers were picked up and placed in neat piles to be organized later. Surfaces were cleaned, disinfected and dried while the goo... yeah that one Lance was picking up with his tongs. 

“Commander Sendak!” 

“What is it? Speak now as I do not have the time for this!” 

“Another attack has been made!” 

“What where?!” 

“It was on the space station Delta.” 

“Send this information to all Commanders and make sure the Emperor is sent word! GO!” Sendak ordered, smashing his fist on the table completely destroying the edge of it. 

'What the hell is going on? Delta is so close to Galra.' Lance thought, going over to a tablet in order to request a new desk for Sendak. 

This was the first time Lance had seen the Commander so stressed and a part of him wants to help. But, Lance reminded himself that he was just a janitor and continued to do his work. Once everything was spotless and organized did Lance try to speak with the other once again. 

“Is... there anything I can do to help?” Lance asked, a little nervous to offer something like that to the intimidating Commander. For even though Lance had gotten to know the other he knew that being a Commander was no small feet in the Galra Empire. It took years of training and only the ones who shown success in battle were allowed to enter. 

Commanders were hand picked by the Emperor himself. Lance had seen much of their power through video feeds and through peeking a few looks into the training that was done outside. So Lance knew he had to tread carefully when it came to offering any sort of help. 

Sendak stared at him, his one organic eye narrowing before bringing an image onto the main screen. Lance watched the video feed that looked to have come from the security cameras in the ships and space station delta. 

“These are the attacks, but we can't decipher what is attacking them.” Sendak growled, looking over the camera feed again and again. Lance frowned, staring at each feed before his eyes narrowed in on a specific feed. 

He walked up closer to it selecting the video and watching it over again. He frowned, noticing something in the smoke before he point to Sendak to come over. Sendak frown deepened as he stood up and went over to study the video. 

“Look at that... I think I see something in the smoke and... THERE!” Lance cried, freezing the imagine to show the smoke lifting off the ground just a bit to reveal a foot. Sendak placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and Lance looked up to see how exhausted Sendak seemed to be. 

“Thank you Lance.... go, you have more things to clean.” Sendak drawled, making Lance nod before he left. Giving Sendak a small smile before he finally left his office feeling a bit lighter that he helped his kinda friend. 

But, as Lance worked on cleaning he couldn't help the sense of unease. From Lance was gathering the military was frantic to figure out what was going on and how they would address it to the people. Galra's were strong and powerful so they wouldn't let those act go unpunished.

The thought of Space Station delta being attacked unnerved Lance. It was close to the planet Galra so closed that it only took a two hour shuttle ride to get there. The thoughts made Lance clean in a frenzy and when Lance was finished he rushed out of the base to get to Keith's school. 

It seems that the news got out for as Lance ran to the school galrans on the streets were shouting in anger and fear. People flocked to the screens that were broadcasting the news while some adults like himself rushed to the schools. 

“Keith!” Lance called, seeing Keith with his friend Pidge and a woman that looked to be the girl's mother. Immediately Keith bolted to Lance smashing into his legs getting Lance to grunt only a little. He felt relieved to see Keith and checked him over just to give a little more relief to his frazzled emotions. 

“What's going on Lance?” Keith asked, getting Lance to bite his lip before he stopped when two figure came towards him. 

“Are you Keith's father?” the woman asked, making Lance sputtered while Keith nodded his head. 

“Keith!” Lance scolded, making Keith pout as he hanged onto Lance. “No, I'm just a family friend along with this ones personal chef.” Lance informed, getting Pidge to shout in delight as she rushed to him. 

“You're the one that makes all of delicious food Keith brings! My mommy makes really good food too... buuutt...” Pidge mumbled, not wanting to admit that someone other than his mother was a good chef. It caused both adult to laugh allowing the tension in their body leave for only a moment. 

“I'm sorry, my name is Colleen Holt. I'm Katie's mother.” Colleen introduced, shaking Lance's hand though Lance was confused by the name. 

“Oh, Pidge is nickname that she adores.” Colleen informed, getting a small chuckle as the two children talked while clutching onto their guardian's legs. 

“Scary isn't it?” She whispered, getting Lance to nod as he watched guardians rushing in and grabbing their children. Some children delighted to see their parents picking them up while other let out confused noises as they were picked up and rushed away. It was cute, amusing and also stressful to watch for the situation at hand reigned true. 

“It is, but we live in a strong place.” Lance informed, getting Colleen to agree. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you Lance. Maybe Keith and Pidge can have a play date sometime.” Colleen offered, getting the two children to cheer with excitement. Lance agreed, though he stated he would need to talk to Keith's father first about it. 

When they departed Lance made sure to keep a firm gripe on Keith's hand. The two making their way home while Lance asked about his day. It was calm and Lance appreciated the calm as they made their way back to his apartment.

“Lance! Welcome back.” 

“Thank you Latika. How're you and the cubs doing?” Lance asked, getting the woman to grin as she motioned towards her wife. Seeing the sleeping babies snooze on her back while she got the mail. The two chatted for a bit talking about the situation at hand. 

It seemed like everyone in the apartment was in high alert and Lance didn't blame them. It looked like a watch would be made as many who stayed in the apartments were military. Lance promised he would give any information if he saw something suspicious. 

“Lance what's going on?” Keith asked, making Lance sigh as he opened the door to his apartment. 

“Some bad people attacked Space Station Delta and a Galra Cargo Ship.” Lance informed, making Keith frown as he got his homework out to do first. Lance took his lunch box to clean up the dirty dishes, but he could tell the younger wanted to ask more. 

“Don't worry Keith, they're working on it.” Lance informed, making Keith nod as he started doing his homework. It wasn't long and Lance even made Keith a snack to help ease him a little more before everything went back into the school bag. 

Lance was about to ask what Keith wanted for dinner when a loud stomping noise was heard and... his door was broken down by a frantic Shiro. Who then proceeded to hug Keith while stomping on said door that was now on the ground. 

“YOU BROKE MY DOOR!” Lance screeched, staring at his door while his neighbors peeked out from their own apartments. At seeing Lance's door and his livid face they quickly shut the doors in order for the human to deal with this. 

Shiro blinked as he looked down at the door before he gave a sheepish look to Lance. “Sorry about that.” Shiro informed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to pick up said door. Only for it to break into pieces from the abuse making Lance gape. 

“.... I'm not going to get my security deposit back am I?” 

“... Probably not?” 

“.... GIVE ME BACK MY SECURITY DEPOSIT YOU DAMN FEIND!” Lance shouted, taking out a metal spatula as he started smacking Shiro with it. 

“Lance calm down! Keith do something!” 

“But this was your fault?” 

“Keith!” 

“Fine!” Keith sighed, before jumping on Lance's back as the other continued to pound Shiro with the spatula. He even took off his slipper and just pounded away at the other. 

“Keith! No dessert for two days!” 

“What!?!” 

“THREE DAYS!” 

“NNOOO!!!” 

With that Shiro found himself being attacked by two angry forces. Making him grunt as Keith sobbed as he pulled at Shiro's long fluffy ears while Lance continued to smack him. The commotion brought in an android who stepped into the home. 

“Halt, I have come about a domestic di-AAAAHHH!!!” The android cried as he was sucked into the fighting. By the time Sendak came the apartment was ruined and Lance panted on the ground leaning against a destroyed android and having a little Keith sobbing into his stomach while his legs rested over Shiro's exhausted body. 

Sendak sighed, as he got out his check book and looked over to the angry land lord. 

“How much is it this time?” 

The landlord shouted before shouting to Lance that he was being kicked out. In reply Lance flicked the elderly man off before leaning his head back into the android. Keith was still crying and apologizing for 'siding with the evil' and Shiro was still laying under his legs exhausted. 

“.... first you break into my apartment.... steal my food and now got me kicked out of said apartment... Keith I'm starting to worry about you.” Lance wheezed, while the kid continued to beg for forgiveness. 

“Actually I blame this on your dad.” 

“That's... actually fair.” 

KICK! Grunt!

“What was that for?” 

“You broke my fancy plates.” 

“.... also fair.” 

Sendak looked at the exhausted pile before massaging his temples and order the battle androids to start pacing Lance's things. He stepped over a few destroyed plates before kneeling in front of the group. He just sighed as he patted Lance's head and gave Shiro a hard smack that made the other grunt. 

“What was that for?!” 

“You managed to get Lance kicked out of his apartment along with doing damages over 5,000 credits.” he informed, making Shiro open and close his mouth. 

“.... That is also very fair.”


	6. Level Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> College, work and life has been very busy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I felt I lacked a bit, but I also felt a bit satisfied since things will be picking up. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

When Lance awoke that morning he felt slightly disoriented. For one thing the room he seemed to be in was much larger than his old room. Also there seemed to be boxes everywhere and big glowing eyes peaking from the side. 

'Probably nothing....' Lance thought, thinking he was just exhausted and went back to sleep. 

'…. wait a minute.....' Lance thought, opening his eyes to looking at the yellows ones again. Lance yelped, jumping away from the those eyes and smashing around his bed until he fell on the other side. Lance groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly look around to hear a noise of giggling. 

Lance looked up to see what exactly it was that was watching him to see Keith looking at him with amusement. Frowning Lance was about to ask what the other was doing in his apartment so early when he realized. 

That this wasn't his apartment. 

Because he was thrown out from his other apartment. 

“Lance, I'm hungry.” Keith informed, as if it was a completely sane thing to just scare some out of bed to say that they were hungry. And a part of Lance groaned at the fact that his body seemed to move on it's own and started making his way out of the room. 

“Where's apartment killer at?” Lance mused, looking around the fancy apartment to see no tail or fluffy ear in site of the Galra Champion. 

“Dad, got dragged away by Commander Sendak early in the morning. Commander Sendak said to come see him when you get to work.” Keith grumbled, hanging onto Lance's side while he watched the other go around the kitchen to make them so breakfast before school and work. 

Lance snorted at the thought of Sendak taking Shiro away. The Commander being very angered of the other for getting him kicked out of his home and then demanding Lance staying with him instead of Sendak. Lance never seen Sendak so angered and flustered that he took pictures causing the Commander to protest. 

But, Lance knew he had the other wrapped around his fingers as Sendak didn't stop him from having the photos. Just sighing and shaking his head fondly before making his way back towards Shiro. Scolding and yelling at the amused Champion as they continued to move his things into Shiro's apartment. 

“Lance! I want dinosaur nuggets for lunch today!” 

“Ooohhh, are you ordering me around little man?” Lance warned, getting Keith's ears to lower and his eyes to water as he trembled his lip. 'Stay strong.... stay strong..... stay strong...' Lance chanted in his mind only to look down again before groaning. 

“Losing the battle of wills.” Lance grumbled, heading for the freezer to grab the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets he'd gotten while out grocery shopping. Something that greatly amused Shiro when he threw a few packets in the shopping cart. 

But, Shiro can judge all he wants. If he wants a nugget, he'll need to admit that dino-nuggets are the best thing on the damn planets and universe. 

“I'm still going to make you a grilled chicken and tomato sandwich. Along with a small salad and I hope you eat it all or no dessert for your next lunch. I'm still salty when you put your alliance on Shiro.” Lance pouted, getting Keith to make cries and please causing Lance to feel victorious once again. 

With breakfast and lunches made the two ate quickly before they left the apartment together. Lance noticing that many guardians and friends escorting the children to the school. And that their were battle androids guarding the front. It made Lance a little uneasy and he was almost tempted to take Keith with him. 

But, he also knew that Shiro personally placed guards in the school and the school itself housed many children from the galran military. Lance even saw a few soldiers standing along side the battle androids. And he knew their were probably some in all schools around the planet as Galrans were protective of each other. 

“Keith, do well in school. I'll come pick you up after work.” Lance informed, getting a nod as they came to the front where Pidge and Colleen were also waiting. Lance let go of Keith's hand as the small Galran raced to Pidge immediately the two started giggling and talking with each other. 

It gave Lance and Colleen reassurance as they watched them go into the building before the school bell's first ring would sound out. Lance chatted with the mother before also leaving the scene to get to work. Lance quickly got changed and pushed his cart towards Sendak's office making sure to knock and wait before the door opened with soft hissing noise. 

“Sendak you wish to see meeeEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!” Lance wheezed, seeing not only Sendak and Shiro in the room. But, also none other than Emperor Zarkon and the great druid Haggar herself. Both in the room... looking at him and oh hello darkness. 

“LANCE!” 

“Sorry, Emperor Zarkon! He is just awed by your magnificence!” 

“.... bwah?” Lance groaned, blinking as he laid cradled in Shiro's arms while Sendak used a large tablet to fan him. “Shiro... Sendak? So... did I just meet Emperor Zarkon and the famous Druid Master Haggar?” Lance groaned, rubbing his temples before he noticed the two large figures that were looking at him with great amusement. 

“Don't faint.” Shiro teased, getting a glare form both Lance and Sendak. 

“Easy for you to say.” Lance wheezed, before getting help up and bowing to the ruler of the Empire and planet he lived on. 

“It's an honor to meet you Emperor Zarkon and you as well Druid Master Haggar.” Lance spoke, his voice a little shaky as he bowed again. At first the didn't didn't answer him, making the human nervous as he stuck beside Shiro who gently placed himself in front of the human to give him a little more security. 

“We wish to know how a janitor is able to see something after several trained Commanders couldn't see it.” Haggar informed, stepping forward and speaking softly to Lance who started fretting. “You're not in trouble Lance. You actually helped us a lot... but we need to know.” Shiro explained, getting Lance to furrow his brows before nodding his head. 

“..... honestly.... I used to be really into animals at the same time I thought I could be a fighter pilot. I watched them all the time and used to go out in the forest to see them... you needed a trained eye to see something that can hide in plain site.” Lance explained, getting an hum of intrigue from Zarkon as he trapped his clawed finger to his chin before nodding. 

“I am surprised you didn't go into either profession.” Haggar mused, getting a wince from Lance. 

“.... yeah...” he whispered, looking down and not seeing the few concerned look thrown his way. 

“I would like you to help with the investigation on the attacks. You will be seeing evidence and video feeds. You're change will be effective immediately.” Zarkon stated, making Lance blurt out the first thing he was thinking. 

“Oh quiznak! Sendak who's going to clean your office?! You barely survived the last time!” Lance cried, only to choke at his own dumb mouth and flaring a bright red on his skin. Everyone soon turned to Sendak who's ears lowered a bit and twitch as he tried to look like the intimidating Commander that he was known for. 

“I will find a replacement.” Sendak grumbled, making Lance snort. This caused another whimper as Lance cannot 'shut up' as so many would tell him. 

A chuckling noise started filling the room one that made everyone freeze and stick together as they watched the two most powerful people chuckle in front of them. Lance clutched onto both Sendak and Shiro while the two tried to keep a straight pose without shaking in their boots. 

“How amusing.” Zarkon drawled, walking up to Lance getting all three to tense. “Sendak, get him a uniform that shows the Galran Empire Pride. Champion, make sure he knows where his new office will be and Lance....” Zarkon added, looking straight at Lance who felt himself almost drowning in the tension. 

Literally his muscles were screaming with how tightly he was trying to fold into himself. It was painful and stressful. He'll probably need a spa day soon in order to break out the knots that were probably forming into his body. 

In fact make that three spa days. 

“I can tell this will get interesting.” Zarkon mused, before leaving the room allowing Haggar to follow swiftly behind them as they left. 

Silence engulfed the room like a river during the rainy season and Lance just gaped as he slowly let go of his two meat shields. Lance would be the first to admit that he would throw Shiro and Sendak in heat of battle. 

Don't judge him! He's a janitor.... or well was a janitor. 

“Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“.... I can't have my schedule change. I drop off and pick up Keith everyday and that is not changing. You'll fight the Emperor on my behalf.” 

“Why me?” 

“Security Deposit.” Sendak informed, getting Shiro groan before he nodded his head. 

“Are you going to put that against me forever?” 

“Also breaking my favorite plates.” 

“........ Fair.” Shiro agreed, before he started guiding Lance out. Sendak gave Lance a small hair ruffle and gave him the look that he WILL be contacting him soon. It made Lance smile and wave off the others parental concern before leaving out the door. 

Shiro guided Lance to the uniform area of the facility immediately by passing the plain uniforms and headed towards the higher up ones. Lance feeling nervous scrambled away only to be dragged by Shiro to get inside so that the Galrans could measure and make him his new work uniform to wear. 

“Shiro! This is too much! I was a janitor before this! What will the other think?! I'm like a high school troupe where the unpopular person gets hit with popularity.” Lance hissed, getting Shiro to tilt his head in a confused look that made Lance want to snap a photo. 

“I have no idea what you're saying.” Shiro informs, watching as the Galrans stretched and measured Lance before nodding in appreciation. 'Yeah you better appreciate this lovely body.' Lance blushed, stepping away to allow them to do their work. 

The two waited in silence as they watched the others work. It was a fascinating to see them work so fast like making a few outfit was just like making a sandwich to them. It's something that Lance tells Shiro who gave a hum of agreement before something came to mind. 

“What's for dinner tonight?” 

“Well, I was thinking of maki-.. WAIT A MINUTE. Why am I making it?” 

“Well, I could order out.” 

“What about cooking?” 

“......”

“...........”

“You do know how to cook right?” 

“Yes?” 

“...... We're having stew with rice and salad on the side.”


	7. Malicious Intent and... oh my... Awkward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for such a slow progress. 
> 
> I'm getting closer to my finals at school and I've been struggling at work. I did this as a stress-relief so I hope you enjoy. Some things are getting intense in the story. ;D

Lance had a bad feeling. 

Which is never a good thing. 

For his bad feelings were legendary and basically 100% accurate. The first time he got a bad feeling the play that he was apart of caught on fire because someone decided to go a little crazy with the effects. The second time it happened was during graduation and Lance was able to dodge a projectile that was aimed at his brand new shoes. 

Even his family take his bad feelings to heart being extra careful and being grateful when the extra precautions paid off. It was just something that lance was able to do so when it happened he was always nervous. 

So when he woke up that morning with the worse bad feeling in the world he was alarmed. Looking at the clock Lance felt even worse when he noticed that he woke up two hours than he usually does. Something that was almost impossible to do as he usually sleeps like a rock. 

Feeling a bit of anxiety Lance placed on his robes rushing out of his room and heading towards Keith's room first. Peaking inside Lance was able to see Keith still sleeping soundly inside his room giving a bit of relief from Lance. But, his worries kept nagging and he went into the kitchen in order to make himself a cup of coffee. 

'I have the bad feeling... what could it be?' Lance thought, being careful with everything that he was doing. Making a cup of hot steaming coffee while he thought over the possibilities. Many thing have happened since he got promoted, but Lance is trying hard to focus on his task.

So far they have found many things and were getting closer to who the culprit was. 

But, they were still out of reach. 

'I'm missing something.' Lance thought, pouring the warm coffee into his cup. Carefully Lance took a sip of his drink sighing in relief as he relaxed on the island table.

“Lance?” spoke a voice, almost making Lance jump. But, Lance had been extra aware and even though Shiro was silent he could still see others reflection in the mirror at the side of the room. Lance looked up at Shiro with a look before motioning towards the coffee maker. 

Shiro stared at him, unsure of what to do as he walked over to the freshly brewed mug. Taking his own fill and sitting in front of Lance as the two stared intently at each other. “..... I have a bad feeling about today.” Lance informed, a his voice wavering as he was a little unsure on how else to say it. 

“Are you sick?” Shiro asked, worry evident on his face. The Galra had been surprised how easily humans could succumb to sickness and was always on guard if Lance did the slightest cough. Even Keith would twitch his ears and jump when Lance sneezed a little louder than normal. 

“No, no. Nothing like that, I just have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen.” Lance explained, getting off the stool and deciding to make some dinner if he can't focus. Shiro raised a brow at the statement watching as Lance took some items out to make an omelet. 

“I don't think I understand.” Shiro spoke, watching as the other whirled around the kitchen grabbing all sorts of seasonings and additional items. Omelets were a treat in the apartment for Lance needed to prepare a lot for said meal and they usually never had the time in the morning to do so. 

“Watch your nose.” Lance warned, taking out onions making Shiro give a low growl in his throat. But, it was soft and not loud enough to penetrate through he walls and alarm the sleeping child. 'Galras.' Lance snickered, knowing how much Shiro and Keith loved fried onions in their food. Yet the two aliens absolutely hated the smell the small food made. 

“Well, I have this thing where I get a bad feeling and usually something ALWAYS happens.” Lance spoke, explaining further of his unique ability. 

“Oh! Superstitions yes?” Shiro asked, getting Lance to glare at the other. 

“No! Because, all of my bad feelings have a 100% accuracy!” Lance hissed, making sure his voice was low as he pushed a spatula threateningly to Shiro. Shiro had the audacity to roll his eyes at Lance getting the other to smack his hands in warning before he went back to cooking. 

“Lance that is basically old tales.” Shiro offered. 

'I hope it is....' Lance thought, making sure to use a fan to bring the smell all over Shiro in revenge. Getting the Champion of Galra to gag as he quickly made his way towards the air purifier and turning the large unit on. 

After that making breakfast was peaceful for the two as Lance talked about little things like the show they all watched yesterday. Shiro would then bring up a few stories of his co-workers getting Lance a little curious of who he worked with. But, he knew better than to ask since military secrets and all that jazz. 

When the omelets were made along with some side dishes Keith managed to make his way out of the bedroom. Rubbing his eyes as Shiro herded him to the dinning room table setting on a comfortable chair. 

“Smells nice.” Keith whined, already wanting to eat. 

“Thank you.” Lance grinned, placing a plate in front of Keith. 

“Watch this.” Lance spoke, taking a knife and slicing the middle allowing all the contents to spill out and cover the rice underneath. Keith gasped, wide awake as he stared at the eggs, cheese, onions and bits of beef inside. 

“Go slow.” Shiro warned, watching as Keith quickly grabbed his spoon in order to eat. Allowing Shiro to squirt some ketchup onto his plate in order to enjoy the dish some more. Lance couldn't help feel giddy with how much Keith enjoyed his meals and placed down some juice for the child to drink. 

'Children are blunt and honest..... they tend to tell more truths than lies...' Lance thought, digging into his own meal. Suddenly a thought struck Lance and he couldn't help drop his spoon at the thought that processed through his mind. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, concerned that the human was indeed sick and needed medical attention. 

“Shiro... remember that troupe? I just realized my life is a sitcom back in the 1900s. But, with a lot more equality and less vintage outfits.” 

“..... I don't understand.” 

“Dad, is Lance sick?!” 

“Eat you omelets.” Lance grumbled, making a mental note on calling his friend on 'What to do when you realize you're living a super close domestic life with people you barely know and one that got you kicked out of your apartment!' type deal. 

For a little while Lance was able to push down the bad feeling long enough for everyone to leave the apartment at once and for the group to depart. Lance was holding Keith's hand listening to Keith talk about what they'll be doing in school today. 

At the mention of school Lance felt a sudden surge of anxiety and the closer they got the closer Lance gripped Keith's hand just a little tighter. When they came to the entrance Keith was a little concerned as Lance has yet to let go of his hand. 

“Lance?” Keith asked, watching as Lance continued to stared down at the road. 

“Lance?” Colleen asked, walking over with Pidge and watching Lance with concern. 

“I-....” Lance started, but he wasn't able to finish as a loud boom was heard above. 

Lance immediately pulled Keith close as many other parents did their own children. Some even bringing kids who were alone into their holds as the loud noise erupted into the sky and something smashed into a few buildings not far from them. 

Sirens went off and Lance quickly picked Keith up as they looked towards the sky. His blue eyes scanning the clouded surface and cursing as the ship must have a cloaking device. 'But, if there is an attack on the city the shields should be able to go up! Why aren't they going up?' Lance thought alarmed as he saw a blue beam blast from the clouds and into another part of the city. 

“Lance!” came a cry, allowing Lance to look down at the terrified face of Keith. 

“We need to get to the base!” Lance shouted, getting a nod from Colleen as she carried Pidge away with her. Everyone was heading towards the base and soldiers were scrambling to get the civilians to safety. Already ships were being deployed into the general direction of the blast trying to pinpoint where the ship is exactly. 

But, Lance could see that the ship was having problems. Blasting in almost every direction and yet not hitting a single thing. Again another blast hit the city and Lance could hear the loud shouts of soldiers demanding to know why haven't the city shields gone up yet. 

'Okay, think Lance! Who else besides the Galra would be able to hack into the shields!' Lance thought, rushing with the crowd as they came to the Galran Base.

Already Lance could see Sendak commanding troops while bringing civilians inside the safety of the metal walls. Their eyes catching for just a moment before Lance ran inside with Keith. But, unlike the other civilians Lance rushed towards his lab with Keith in his arms and two others that followed behind him. 

“Lance?! What is going on?” Colleen asked, jumping when Keith was placed into her arms. 

“The Galra are known for several things across the universe and ONE of the most important ones is their military power!” Lance explained, rushing around the room pulling up all sorts of files as he looked deeper and deeper into the history of Galra. 

“In being one of the most powerful they routinely check every weapon, every ships, every building and every person! So for the shields not to be able to go up means...” Lance shouted, though finishing off into a whisper as he stared at the files before him. 

“Which means what?” Colleen asked, not understanding where this was going while Pidge and Keith held onto each other. 

“Um, right! Colleen, I'm going to have some military personal escort you and Katie somewhere safe.” Lance informed, rushing back to take Keith back into his arms. “Don't worry about me for I'm about to drop it likes it's lava hot.” Lance added, flagging down a few soldiers who took the confused mother and child away. 

Lance bolted towards the command room hoping that Sendak might be there in order to tell the news. On the way he saw Shiro, his face stone cold and his posture tense, shouting out commands just like he saw Sendak do before. 

“SHIRO!” Lance cried, getting those ears to flick up at the sound. Shiro immediately bolted to Lance about to ask them a question when he got a face full of Keith. “NO TIME! Look after Keith! BRB!” Lance shouted, bolting down towards the commanding center as Shiro gave out shouts of protest from behind. 

Lance ran until he was bursting through the sliding metal doors shouting to the top of his longs with a wild gaze. “SENDAK! I FIGURED OUT WHO IT IS! IT'S ALTEA!” Lance shouted, only to completely freeze at the few people who were in the room. 

Actually, there were many that were in the room, but only few caught his attention because those few held a lot of power. In fact, one of them was the Emperor of the planet that he lived on with the greatest druid in the universe. 

You also got several commanders, including Sendak, standing loyally beside their Emperor. Of course all of them were just gaping at Lance and Sendak had such a constipated look on his face that Lance swore he could possible be grounded for this. 

'Okay that is a little weird though process.' Lance thought, wheezing a bit as he stared at everyone's horrified expression. 

And why be horrified? 

Because, standing right beside Emperor Zarkon. 

Was King Alfor... ruler of Altea. 

“.... Awkward....”


End file.
